White Horse
by CarelessLove91
Summary: She always wanted to be a beautiful princess and have a handsome prince sweep her off of her feet. How foolish was she to think she could actually have a fairy tale romance. *Permanent Hiatus*
1. White Horse

Summary: She always wanted to be a beautiful princess and have a handsome prince sweep her off of her feet. How foolish was she to think she could actually have a fairy tale romance.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. White Horse is by Taylor Swift.

Letting a sob escape from her mouth Kimberly Hart wiped away her tears as she made her way towards her house, she took her keys out of her purse and she pushed it into the key hole and she opened the front. She stepped into the house and she closed the door behind her and she leaned her back against it as more tears began to flow from her doe eyes. Everything was going perfect that night at least that was what she thought. How could he possibly do this to her? She thought things were going perfect between them, but she was so wrong. Her boyfriend Tommy Oliver of three years had just broken up with her on Valentines Day at the Sweethearts Dance, which also just had to be her birthday. Sliding down the door she held her head in her hands as she let out an aggravated cry.

She was broken and hurt by the guy that she loved more then anything. Kimberly never though he was would be so cruel as to break up with her on such a special day. There weren't any signs that he was un-happy before that day, he just pulled her aside and broke up with her.

_Kimberly stood with Aisha Campbell and Trini Kwan laughing at a story that Aisha was currently telling about her boyfriend Rocky Desantos._

"_And then he had the nerve to ask what he did wrong after he saw my dress was shrunken!" Aisha exclaimed. This only caused Kimberly and Trini to laugh even harder. Kim turned head as she felt a hand on her arm and she smiled as she came face to face with Tommy. _

"_Hey Handsome" Kim said fully turning her body as she faced him. Tommy smiled a little and he grabbed her small hand in his larger one._

"_Can we go outside and talk for a minute?" Tommy asked. Kim smiled and she nodded._

"_Sure" Kim said looking at him curiously. "I'll be back ladies" Kim said as she turned to Aisha and Trini, the two girls nodded and she and Tommy began walking away together. Tommy pushed open the double doors and he let her step out onto the balcony first. Kim leaned against the marble railing as Tommy closed the double and he slowly walked towards her. "Having fun?" _

_Tommy nodded. "Yeah it's a great dance, I like the decorations" Kim smiled and she nodded also agreeing with him. "Listen…"_

"_What did you want to, sorry go on" Kim said smiling as she cut him off. Tommy took both of her hands in his and he laced their fingers together. "Tommy what's wrong? Come on talk to me" Kim looked at her boyfriend concerned. Tommy took a deep breath and he exhaled as he looked into her eyes and he gulped slightly._

"_You know I love you right?" Tommy asked. _

"_Of course, I love you too" Kim replied unsure of what was going at that moment._

"_I…..I think we should break up Kimberly" Tommy said. Surprised and shocked came over her face as she registered what he had just said to her. She slowly released her hands from his as she looked at him with her mouth opened not knowing what to say to him._

"_What?" she asked quietly. "You can't be serious" Tommy sighed and he looked down not wanting to look her in the eyes._

"_I'm sorry Kim, but I can't be with you anymore" Tommy said. Tears came to her eyes as she let out a surprised gasp. Kimberly looked behind Tommy's shoulder as she saw her classmates having a good time, and then she thought about her situation. "Beautiful I'm real…"_

"_Don't call me that" Kim said her voice cracking slightly. "Don't ever call me that" Tommy met her eyes finally and he saw the tears in them and the hurt expression on her face._

"_Kim" Tommy said going to put his arms around her._

"_NO!" Kim shouted pushing him back. Tommy looked shocked, he knew she would be upset with him but he didn't think she would react like this. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she pushed past him and through the double doors, Tommy sighed softly as he heard Aisha and Trini's voiced calling after Kimberly. _

Kimberly shook her head as she thought about what just happen to her an hour ago, Tommy was always so sweet and caring she never once thought he would break up with her on her birthday. Kim slowly looked up as she seen the light turning on, she heard her mothers foot steps coming down the stairs. Caroline Dumas stopped as the bottom of the stairs as she saw her daughter.

"Kimberly sweetie what's wrong?" Caroline asked as she walked over to Kimberly and crouched down in front of the crying girl. Kimberly bit her bottom lip slightly as she cried harder, causing Caroline to wrap her arms around her daughters sobbing from. "Baby what happened?"

"He broke up with me! Tommy broke up with me!" Kim managed to choke out between sobs. Caroline gasped as she held Kimberly tighter, she never seen her so hurt before.

"Oh Kimberly" she whispered as she stroked and kissed the top of her head. She was always the dreamer, always wanting to be the princess that got swept of her feet by a handsome prince. She thought she found that with Tommy but she was so very wrong. He was no prince and she definitely wasn't the beautiful person. Instead she was the girl that got hurt in the end, who had everything but then just lost it all. Fairy tale romances are only true if you are in a Disney movie, she now knew that her love with Tommy wasn't a fairy tale even though it felt like one. She was a dreamer and he let her down. "I'm so sorry baby" Kim's cries were now just soft gasps as she hugged her mother, she felt a little better after having her mother comforting her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kimberly shook her head no. "No. I'm going to bed now" Kim replied sullenly as they both stood up. Kim started walking up the stairs, and into her room. She closed her bedroom door and she locked it, she walked over to her bed and she sat down. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and her mascara was running and she just shook her head not caring how she looked. Kimberly turned her head and she saw a picture of her and Tommy two months ago during their three year anniversary. They looked so happy, she thought they would never break up. Kimberly reached out and she traced her fingers over Tommy face and she closed her eyes as she put the picture face down. Kimberly took off her heels and then she stood up and removed her dress, carelessly leaving it on the floor as she put on her pajama's. Kimberly wiped her make-up off of her face and she then crawled into her bed, and she closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

AN: So what do you think, I know it's not my usual romance fic but this time I decided to do something with more angst in it. I hope you all like it, and if I get good reviews for this I'll post more soon. And I should be coming out with a new chapter for A Love To Remember so watch our for that one too! Please R&R!


	2. If I Could Turn Back The Hands of Time

Summary: She always wanted to be a beautiful princess and have a handsome prince sweep her off of her feet. How foolish was she to think she could actually have a fairy tale romance.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. White Horse is by Taylor Swift.

Tommy Oliver couldn't believe what he had done last night, he had hurt the one person that he promised to never hurt. The look on her face re-played in his mind over and over he couldn't stop it and he only regretted breaking up with her even more. He thought breaking up with her was the right thing to do at the moment he didn't want to keep leading her on when he knew they were going to break up anyway when they went off to college. Tommy sighed leaning back in his chair he stared at a picture of him and Kimberly at the Homecoming during the beginning of the school year. That morning he was getting ready to call her like he usually would on Saturdays and take her out for breakfast but then he remembered that they weren't together anymore. Tommy stood up from his chair and he walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" Janet Oliver asked as she seen her son walk into the kitchen. Tommy looked at her as she sat down at the Island.

"I live here mom, I'm supposed to be here" Tommy replied as he took an apple from the fruit bowl. Janet rolled her eyes and she shook her head as she faced her son.

"What I mean is you are normally out at breakfast with Kimberly right now" Janet said. "Did she have other plans or something?" Janet asked as she wiped down the counters and the stove. Tommy stared at the apple as he stayed silent, he still hadn't told his mother or his father about breaking up with Kimberly. Tommy sighed as he bit into the apple he figured it would be now or never.

"We won't be going out to breakfast together anymore mom" Tommy replied as he swallowed a piece of the apple. "I broke up with her last night"

"What? Why?" Janet asked as she turned around. She didn't believe what she had just heard come out of her son's mouth.

"It's complicated" Tommy said as he put his head in his hands.

"Would you please explain to me why it is so complicated?" Janet asked as she walked over to the table and sat down in the seat next to Tommy's. "Did you two get in a fight?"

"No nothing was wrong between us everything was going great" Tommy said as he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "I did it because I didn't want her to keep our relationship dragging on even though we are both going to separate colleges"

Janet sighed softly and she shook her head. "Tommy you don't know that you two would have broken up then. Especially how well you two were together, you would have been able to work it out" Tommy shook his head no as he stared down at the table. He opened his mouth to say something but then he quickly shut it not knowing what to say. He knew his mother was right they would have been able to work it out when it came to face the situation. But instead of waiting until the end of the school year he quickly ended things even though he knew it would hurt her. Besides Kimberly being hurt he was also hurt also. He wished so bad that he could just turn back the hands of time so he could have Kimberly in his arms at that moment.

"I know that now mom" Tommy replied. Janet placed her hand on his shoulder and she gave it a gentle squeeze as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Tommy ran his fingers through his long hair as he looked out of the screen door, remembering how bad it hurt him when he witnessed Kim crying with Aisha and Trini by her side.

"_Damn" Tommy whispered under his breath as he heard Aisha and Trini calling after a distraught Kimberly. Tommy turned and he walked out of the balcony feeling the eyes of the Angel Grove High students on his has he walked. But he didn't he just had one thing on his mind and that was seeing how Kim was doing. Tommy walked out of the ballroom and he walked down the stairs but he instantly stopped as he saw Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha sitting on the bottom steps. Each girl was trying to comfort their crying friend._

"_Kimberly what happened?" Tommy heard Trini ask. Tommy peaked around the pillar that he was hiding behind as he watched the three girls._

"_T….Tom…Tommy broke up with me!" Kim chocked out as her entire body shook with each sob. Aisha crouched down In front of her and she placed her hands on Kim's knees. _

"_Oh my god, I am so sorry Kim" Aisha said. "Did he say why he was breaking up with you?" Kim shook her head no as she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_No he didn't say anything, he didn't say anything this whole week that will give me any hints that he was breaking up with me" Kim replied. Tommy closed his eyes and he sighed softly as he heard her voice cracking as she spoke. It hurt him so much to hear the sound in her voice but it hurt him more to know that he was the one who had caused it. _

"_Why would he do it on today of all days though?" Trini asked, catching both of the girl's attention. "On your birthday and Valentine's Day, that's so messed up. I can't believe Tommy would just do that to you" _

"_I can't believe it either" Kim muttered as rested her head on Trini's shoulder. Trini placed her arm around Kim's shoulders pulling her into a light hug. Aisha gently rubbed Kim's hands as she looked up and saw Tommy staring at them. Tommy backed away and he quietly walked up the stairs, he walked into the ballroom and he sat down. Regretting even more after he witnessed Kim crying._

Tommy stuck his hands in the pocket of his sweat pants as he walked down the path to the spot he always went to just to relax and think things over. After what had happened he really needed to think this over, such as what will he do? And will things change between the gang, like the girls hating him and the guys upset that he hurt their 'little sister'? When he thought about breaking up with her he didn't think about any of this but now he was, but most of all he was thinking about Kimberly. He was going to miss all of the fun they had together, he was going to miss talking to her, holding her in his arms. But most of all he was going to miss his best friend. Yes, Kimberly was not only his girlfriend but she was also his best friend, and he was really going to miss having that. Nobody will **ever** be able to live up to what he had with Kimberly Hart.

"I'm gonna miss her so much" Tommy whispered as he looked out at the lake. Sadly for him this would only be the first step in regretting the break up.

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews everyone, I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter so much. I know this chapter doesn't have that much angst has the first one but in the next few chapter you will start seeing how the break-up affects Tommy also. And ever chapter will switch from Kimberly to Tommy. So please read and review!**


	3. How Could An Angel Break My Heart

Summary: She always wanted to be a beautiful princess and have a handsome prince sweep her off of her feet. How foolish was she to think she could actually have a fairy tale romance.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. White Horse is by Taylor Swift.

The day Kimberly was dreading ever since the morning she woke had finally come. It was Monday morning and she was making her way into the school. The moment she stepped out of her car she felt the eyes on her. It killed her to know that they knew about the break up had spread so quick over the weekend. Moving across the parking lot Kimberly kept her arms around herself, she was going to be the center of all of the gossip that day. Kim walked up to the front door of Angel Grove High and she took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle, she pulled the handle and she walked inside. When she stepped into the hallway she seen about half of the people stop talking and look dead at her. She shook it off and she began walking to her locker.

"_I heard Tommy left her for that Australian girl Katherine" _

"_What? No way. He didn't cheat on her I heard he was tired of her" _

"_I'm surprised they were even together for three years" _

Kimberly was ready to turn around and give all of them a piece of her mind but she decided not to, she did not need to get in trouble. Kimberly sighed softly as she finally made it to her locker, she spun in the combination and opened it as soon as she opened she was met with pictures of her and Tommy and she reached up and traced over one of them slowly, she thought they would be together forever thinking back now she knew it was foolish of her. She shook her head and reached for her Chemistry book and she placed it in her bag along with her English book.

"Hey" Kim looked up and she gave a small smile as she came face to face with Trini before she turned back to her locker. "How was your weekend?"

"It was terrific" Kim replied sarcastically. She spent her whole weekend in bed feeling hurt and questioning why Tommy would just break up with her out of nowhere. She didn't except any phone calls and no visitors from anyone and that included Trini and Aisha. "And you?" Kim closed her locker and she leaned against it as she looked at Trini curiously.

"It was good. I hung out with the Aisha we went shopping Saturday" Trini said. Kim nodded and she gave a false smile. "We called but you're mom said you weren't taking phone calls"

"Um sorry about that" Kim muttered as she played with the charm bracelet on her wrist. "I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody" Trini gave her a sympathetic smile and she reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. The past weekend Kim had told her mom that she wasn't excepting any calls from anybody and she didn't want anybody coming to see her.

"It's okay I understand" Trini said. "But I have to go see Miss. Applebee about the test that we are having today, so see you later okay?"

"Yeah. See ya" Kim said as she watched her friend walk away. Kim sighed and she shook her head as she saw a group of people walking by looking at her. Kim rolled her eyes and she walked away, she didn't know how long she will be able to stand the constant stares she was getting. _"This is getting so annoying"_ Kim thought as she rounded a corner. Stopping short Kimberly's eyes went wide with surprise as she saw the one person that she did not want to see. He was standing at his locker taking something's out, Kimberly had noticed that he had looked different. She had expected him to look unaffected after they had broken up, but he looked anything but that. He looked _hurt_. Shouldn't she be the one who is hurt? After all he is the one who broke up with her. Kim's gaze dropped as she noticed that he looked up and she quickly turned around.

"Kimberly" She stopped as she heard the sound of his voice, it sounded like it was cracking. "Can we please talk" Kim scoffed as she turned around to face him for the first time. What she had saw hurt her even more, his eyes had lost their usual spark and they were slight bags underneath them. Kim had started to feel bad for him but then she quickly pushed those feelings aside.

"You said all you had to say Friday" Kim snapped. "Or do you not remember that?" Kim turned around and she began to walk away feeling like she was getting ready to cry.

"Kim please" Tommy pleaded. "Can you….can you just hear me out?" Once again Kim stopped and she turned to face him again. She wanted to listen to him so bad but she didn't want to get hurt by him again, just standing in front of him was painful enough. He looked down at her with his pleading dark eyes and she was ready to crack but the memories of Friday started playing in her mind. She stood in the place for awhile and that was when she realized that people were watching them waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Kim?" Kimberly turned her head and she smiled as she saw Trini standing there with a worried expression on her face as she looked back and forth from the two of them. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" Kim smiled gratefully at her, Trini always knew when to come at the correct time.

"That would be great thanks" Kim replied as she turned away from Tommy and locked arms with Trini. Trini smiled and then she looked at Tommy, sure she was pissed that he had broke her friends heart but he was still her friend.

"See you later Tommy" Tommy nodded and he hung his head down low. Kim looked at him as they began walking towards Kim's first period class. As she rounded a corner Kim looked back and she saw Tommy standing in the same spot she had left him in. Kim was absolutely confused by this, why was he so hurt when he had dumped her? "What did he say to you?" Kim turned her attention away from Tommy down the hallway and she looked at Trini.

"He wanted me to here him out about Friday, but I can't do that" Kim replied as she dropped her arm form Trini's as they stood out in front of the Chemistry room. "But how could he be so dense to think that I would want to talk to him?" Trini smiled and she placed her hands on the strap of her bag and she looked down at the floor that looked like it had been cleaned over the weekend

"You dated him for three years you should know he doesn't think straight all the time" Trini looked up slowly wondering what expression Kim would have on her face. She was surprised to see that Kim was smiling and she was even more surprised to hear that she was laughing. It even surprised Kim herself, it was the first time that her smile and laugh was truly real. Kim shook her head as she leaned again the cool wall of the school. "Was that a smile?"

"I think it was" Kim replied with the smile still on her face. "Thanks I really need that" Kim said quietly. She knew that one of her close friends would end making her smile even though she felt like crap. The bell rang and both girls groaned. "Well see you at lunch"

"See ya" Trini said as she gave Kim a hug. She gave her friend one last squeeze and she smiled and started walking towards her classroom. Kim turned to the classroom door and she stepped inside, knowing that the students in that class will instantly be talking about the break up or just talking about how bad the both of them looked. Kimberly sat down in her seat and she crossed her arms over her chest as she saw a few of the students in the classroom staring at her. Maybe it was a bad idea to go to school that day, but she also didn't want people to think that she was absolutely hurt by what happened.

The one thing that was still on her mind was how could Tommy do that to her? How could someone who loved her so much hurt her the way he had? She never would have thought Tommy would do something so hurtful to her on such an important day for her. Did that mean he really didn't love her? She couldn't help but think what the girls were saying in the hallway when she had walked in, did he really get tired of her? Something had to be wrong if he just broke up with her, maybe he really was just tired of her after being together for three years and he wanted to go out with someone. She shook that thought away, Tommy would never do that, he wouldn't leave her for someone else he had to have a valid reason why he did it. But she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it if he really did grow tired of her. Kim closed her eyes and she took a deep breath then she let it out.

"_How could an angel break my heart?" _ Kim said quietly as she tried to think of anything that would give her clues to why he broke up with her.

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing for this story, I've been having a really hard time trying to write the next chapter for A Love To Remember but it's coming along so it will be done soon. Please R&R for this story!**


End file.
